Xmas2011: All I want for Christmas is Kyuu
by xNamikazeKyuubix
Summary: The first of my 2011 Christmas one-shots that I have planned! The couple being Naruto and FemKyuubi of course    With the 4th Great Ninja War ended and Christmas right around the corner, Naruto is in for a surprising Christmas! Merry Christmas Everybody!


**Well here is the very first of my Christmas one-shots; I'm planning to do a few so keep your eyes peeled for them! The pairing for this one will be Naruto and Kyuubi of course~ no better way to get in the Christmas spirit then by reading a nice and fluffy NaruKyuu fanfic!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: If my awesome fans want to keep up to date with the progress of my stories and have a Facebook account, feel free to search for 'NamikazeKyuubi' in the search box. It is a page I created to keep everyone up to date without the use of the dreaded... AUTHOR'S NOTE! *cue terrified screaming* It should be relatively easy to find, it states there writer so you should know which one it is. I think I'll post a link on my profile page to be safe~**

**Also please vote on the poll on my profile page, very much appreciated everyone! Well here is the first of my Christmas one-shots, enjoy!**

* * *

In the village of Konohagakure no Sato

Snow blanketed every street and rooftop of the shinobi village, forming a perfect white canvas of purity that was a stark contrast to the nature of the inhabitants of said village. Night had fallen over the rather peaceful village, peaceful since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War nearly a month ago. Colourful lights flickered throughout the village as the holiday known as Christmas approached, the streets abuzz with civilians and ninjas alike as they got in some last minute shopping.

The Hokage tower itself was ringed with lights of all colours; Tenzo (Yamato's real name) even helped add to the festive cheer by using his Mokuton abilities to grow a giant Christmas tree right in front of the tower. Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, had ordered the Genin teams to aid in the decoration of the tree which also doubled as a tree climbing exercise for them. Yes it was the eve of Christmas and everyone was enjoying the company of friends and family as they awaited the anticipated holiday, well everyone but one that is...

Atop the Hokage monument, we see a lone figure situated on the spiky-haired visage of the village's beloved Yondaime Hokage. This figure was dressed in the standard garb of most Konoha Jounins with an additional black trench-coat with orange flames depicted along the edges, as well as an orange and black scarf around his neck which served to obscure the lower half of his face. His spiky blonde locks dipped over the fringe of his brow and covered his eyes slightly; his cerulean blue eyes gazed out upon the village below with a quiet air of longing.

This silent figure was none other than Konoha's very own national hero Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and saviour of the Elemental Nations. As a cold breeze whipped his scarf around, Naruto's eyes shifted from their normal cerulean blue to the distinctive yellow of his Sage Mode. He spread his sensitivity across the entire village, letting a small smile cross his face as he felt the warmth and joyous feelings from the various chakra sources he found.

You may be wondering why our favourite blond-haired hero may be doing alone on this festive night, well the answer can be found if we dart back a month... just after the defeat of Akatsuki.

_I am the Ghost of Christmas Past~ *slams a frying pan down* Itai... I meant FLASHBACK!_

_Tobi feebly tried to crawl away as he watched the terrifying visage of Naruto in his Fox Shroud Mode (the golden one) with nine golden chakra tails swaying behind him. The great mastermind thought he had everything under his control, he thought that he had a contingency plan for everything but he was wrong... there was one thing he had failed to foresee._

_And that one thing was the special ability of Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, the ability to take the hatred of any being and convert it into friendship and understanding. Uchiha Tobi had failed to foresee that Naruto would have befriended the legendary Kyuubi no Yoko, thus granting him full access to the Kyuubi's chakra and techniques. _

"_No... no! NO! I won't lose! Everything was perfect; everything was going according to plan, MY PLAN WAS PERFECT! I'm perfect! I, Uchiha Tobi, the son of the Rikudou Sennin! How did a lowly peasant like you foil my perfect plan!" Tobi shouted out in rage, his mask having been destroyed during the fight which revealed his face. A face that was deceptively youthful in looks, a face that eye sockets housed two powerful dojutsu._

_Naruto let his gaze travel to the fallen form of one Uchiha Sasuke, whom apparently had managed to fool them all. Sasuke had them all, Tobi included, fooled from the time he defeated Itachi. The Uchiha prodigy had in fact heeded his beloved elder brother's last wishes and had discarded his hate of Konoha but hatred that strong could not be discarded that easily... so he shifted it onto Tobi. He had followed Tobi and taken what he could have given, everything from training to Itachi's own eyes._

_Sasuke had slowly bided his time until the last second, jumping in the way of Tobi's Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin (Sealing technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals) aimed at Naruto. He had related his entire story as he fought the effects of the sealing technique, before finally passing on with a smile on his face and the barely audible words._

'_Goodbye Uzumaki... Naruto... my brother...'_

_Needless to say Naruto had lost it after that, drawing on the entirety of Kyuubi's power and transforming into the towering visage of the demon fox. The rage-filled crimson orbs glaring solely at the father of all Uchihas, a demonic roar echoed throughout the battlefield as he utterly demolished the Gedō Mazō and the Akatsuki headquarters. By the end of the battle, Tobi had lost all his remaining chakra and had already sacrificed his remaining Sharingan for a last minute Izanagi._

_So now we see Naruto standing over Tobi's beaten form, his eyes having lost their hatred and this time were only filled with sadness. Tobi glared at him with his remaining Rinnegan eye, which hardly served any purpose since he had already run out of chakra to cast any form of jutsu. _

"_Uchiha Tobi... look around you... this is where your path of hatred has taken you. Alone and dying on a battlefield, even your own descendant choosing to sacrifice himself to stop you... is this the outcome you had envisioned?" Naruto asked the psychotic villain._

"_Heh... you foolish ninjas have no idea what you have done... I was so close to achieving total peace for the world, no more fighting... no more war! Yet you chose to oppose me and destroy all my life's work..." Tobi coughed out some blood as he took a deep breath._

"_That peace you wanted was nothing more than a lie... a simple illusion of peace... what sort of peace would it be if the people don't even have their own freewill to enjoy it? That's not real peace..."_

_Tobi wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and sneered, "Well enlighten me Kyuubi-gaki... what would be your take on peace? Since your words... have turned even Nagato against me... let me hear from your own mouth... what peace is..."_

"_This... is peace..." Naruto smiled as he gestured to his surroundings, Tobi blinked in confusion at the statement. "As we speak now, the five Kages are engaging Kabuto in battle and would without doubts defeat him... when in the past have the five great villages ever united to stand as one front? This is the first time in history that all five major villages stood on the same side... and believe it or not... plan to live in harmony once this war is done..."_

"_W-what? How can that be... humans will always seek out conflict... it's in our blood to be petty... greedy... the seven sins manifest themselves in us... always looking for a way to start conflicts... that is our true nature..." Tobi rasped out._

"_Then we will just have to make sure that those who start conflicts are locked up... I know that doesn't sound ideal but it's still a work in progress... not everyone is as bad as you think Tobi... given a chance, anyone can change... and strangely this all happened because of you..." Naruto chuckled at the thought._

_Tobi contemplated this before laughing slightly before a coughing fit seized him, a bloody smile appearing on his face as he sighed._

"_While I agree with the fact... that none of this would have happened... without me... I still don't think that this system would work out... however I am already dying... so I guess the only thing left for me to do... is believe in you... just like Nagato..."_

_Naruto felt his eyes widen at the elder Uchiha's words, "What did you just say?"_

"_I said... that all I can do now... is to believe in you... just like Nagato... and the white-haired buffoon... and your father..." Tobi coughed out more blood as he struggled to continue. "I'm not sure where I lost sight of my original goal... but believe me that I started all this... because I truly wanted peace... you have opened my eyes once more... for that... I am grateful... Namikaze... Uzumaki... Naruto..."_

_With that, the father of all Uchihas and the mastermind of the Fourth Great Ninja War passed on. Naruto stared at his body silently before a fireball shot from the tip of one of his chakra tails, igniting the corpse of Uchiha Tobi and serving as a cremation site for the fallen shinobi. He let the shroud fade away as he trudged back to Sasuke's corpse and hauled it over his shoulders; he then walked in the direction of the Allied Shinobi camp._

'_**Naruto...' **__Kyuubi's voice drifted through the link, a small undertone of worry with it._

'_It's finished Kyuubi... Tobi is dead... Sasuke is dead... everyone else is mopping up the remainder of the enemies... Akatsuki is finally fallen... everything is finished...' Naruto replied with a hint of resignation in his voice._

'_**Yeah... it's done...' **__Kyuubi fell silent after that._

_After making it back to the camp, Naruto had collapsed from exhaustion in front of a frantic Shizune and Sakura. Sakura had frozen up at the site of Sasuke's dead body before mentally slapping herself and tending to Naruto's wounds first, Shizune had quickly went to inform the higher-ups about the situation._

_Naruto had woken up an hour later to see Sakura's tear-stained face looking down at him; she brought him into a fierce hug before he could even say anything. Naruto was bewildered by this action for a few seconds before hugging her back; eventually she released him and gave him a small smile which he returned. They both had realised during the battle that the love they had for each other was sibling love and had accepted it._

"_Baka Naruto... making me worry like that..." Sakura sniffed as she wiped away her tears._

"_Sorry Sakura... I couldn't save him..." Naruto clenched his fist as tears threatened his vision, only to feel Sakura's hand on his own._

"_Don't worry about that... we'll talk about it later, the Kages want to speak with you now..." Sakura pat his arm reassuringly as she stood up and moved out of the tent. Naruto waited a moment or so before the flap opened again and the leaders of each village walked in followed by one of their aides._

_The Raikage __Ē with his trusted right hand man Darui at his side, the Tsuchikage Onoki with his granddaughter Kurotsuchi, the Mizukage Mei with her guard Ao, the Kazekage Gaara with his sister Temari and finally the Hokage Tsunade with her apprentice Sakura._

"_Feeling better I take it gaki?" Tsunade asked as she examined him with a diagnostic jutsu._

"_Definitely... I guess you all want to hear what happened now am I right?" Naruto replied with a sigh._

"_If you're feeling up to it Naruto-kun~" Mei answered with a smile causing Naruto to flush slightly at the sight of the beautiful auburn-haired woman, which she noticed and sent him a discreet wink._

_Naruto beat down his blush and took a deep breath before beginning to relate his tale, from when he confronted Kyuubi to meeting his parents to reaching an understanding with Kyuubi. He then proceeded to explain the events that happened after he and Bee had taken out Tobi's six paths, how Sasuke was actually on their side all along and finally his death and Tobi's cremation._

_Everyone in the tent took a moment to process the information that they had just received, their aides quickly recording it down in written form though it was rather hard for Sakura. Eventually the silence was broken by Tsunade as she sighed._

"_Damn that was a lot to take in... why don't we continue this in the command center, so as to let Naruto get his rest... that means you too Sakura..." The busty blonde Kage said pointedly to her apprentice as the leaders and their aides left the tent one at a time. Naruto blinked as Mei walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, she dropped something into his hand before leaving the tent with her hips swaying._

_Naruto only felt his blush increase when he unfolded the small piece of paper to read its contents, the Mizukage's personal address and a small note that read 'mail me' with a dark blue lipstick mark. He stared at the paper as his mind struggled to comprehend the fact that the beautiful, busty and drop-dead sexy Mizukage had just hit on him... needless to say his brain shorted out and he fainted._

_I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present~ ITAI! I mean... present time..._

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts as he felt the presence of his silver-haired mentor approach him, he turned to the right slightly to see Hatake Kakashi walking towards him. Kakashi was dressed as usual with the exception of the grey scarf around his neck; his usual Icha-Icha book held in his hand but wasn't opened this time.

Naruto resumed his silent watch over the village as he heard the trudging footsteps through the snow-laden ground come closer; he looked up again to spot Kakashi standing beside him. The book having been kept in his pouch, the silver-haired shinobi stuffed his hands in his pockets to ward off the chilling cold.

"Yo Naruto..." Came his usual laidback greeting, his lone eye glancing down at his student for a brief second before lazily gazing down at the village.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei..."

"What are you doing up here by yourself? ...everyone is celebrating and having a good time, why don't you join us?" Kakashi asked with his famed eye-smile and a small crinkling of the mask, signifying the small smile he had underneath it.

Naruto let out a sigh and smiled sadly, "Everyone has their own family to return to for the holidays... Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Neji all have their respective clans... Sakura and Tenten have their own families... even Lee has Gai-sensei... and Sakura's family since they started dating..."

"You know that any of them would be more than willing to let you spend the festive season with them..."

"I know... but I don't want to impose on them... besides I'm perfectly fine up here by myself... I've always been alone for Christmas, so what's one more to me?" Naruto chuckled with a fake smile, one that the veteran Jounin easily saw through. Kakashi opened his mouth about to say something when Naruto held up a hand. "I'm fine sensei... seriously; just go enjoy yourself with Anko-chan and the others..."

Kakashi wanted to invite the blond-haired shinobi, who only shook his head in advance to show that he wasn't interested. Thus leaving the elder Jounin to smile sadly as he removed a small wrapped-up gift from his pouch and placed it on Naruto's lap, he straightened up again and smiled softly.

"Merry Christmas Naruto..." He whispered before disappearing in a Shunshin that kicked up the snow in his immediate vicinity. Naruto looked at the small wrapped-up box in confusion, wondering what his teacher could have gotten him. Deciding that there was not much point in waiting for Christmas day, he skillfully unwrapped the ribbon and paper to reveal a black ring box.

Opening the lid slowly, he let out a choked gasp of surprise at its contents. For lying on a soft velvet maroon cushion, were two shining metal bells. The same two bells that Kakashi had originally tested Team Seven with the day after they graduated from the academy, the day Team Seven had become an official team.

A sudden droplet of water splashed against one of the bells, Naruto looked up at the sky and was confused when there were no rainclouds. He then felt something warm and moist moving down his cheek, he wiped at his cheek with a freehand to find that it was another water droplet. Catching his reflection on one of the bells, he finally realized that he was crying.

A strangled sob made it past his lips as he clutched the bells in his fist, tears streaming down his face as he found himself lost in his memories once again.

* * *

"_Well let's begin with introducing ourselves... start with your likes, dislikes... your dreams for the future and things like that." A bored-looking Kakashi shrugged as he said it._

"_Hey why don't you introduce yourself first?" Naruto asked as he looked at his sensei suspiciously._

"_Oh me? Well my name is Hatake Kakashi... I have no desire to tell you my likes or dislikes... dreams for the future... hmm... and I have lots of hobbies..." _

_Sakura turned and looked at her teammates and whispered, "So all we got from that... is his name?"_

"_Now it's your turn, let's start from the right... you in the orange jumpsuit." Kakashi pointed at Naruto, who grinned and adjusted his headband._

"_Yosh my name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is cup ramen, what I like even more is when Iruka-sensei pays for my ramen! What I dislike is the three minutes waiting for the ramen to cook... and my dream..." Naruto smirked before jumping to his feet and pointing at the Hokage monument. "Is to surpass all the previous Hokage's and have everyone acknowledge my existence!"_

'_He has grown in an interesting way...' Kakashi mused to himself._

"_Hobbies... pranking people I guess..."_

'_Then again...' Kakashi sighed mentally before pointing at his pink-haired student. "You next..."_

"_My name is Haruno Sakura and what I like is... I mean the person I like is...*glances at Sasuke* and um my dreams for the future... *blushes as she glances at Sasuke* Yeah!" Sakura squealed before blushing and composing herself. "What I dislike is Naruto-baka! And hobbies... *glances at Sasuke again*"_

'_Girls of this age are more interested in boys then their career aspects...' Kakashi face-palmed before gesturing at the last member to get it over with._

"_My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are a lot of things I dislike and I don't really like anything... and I can't call it a dream but I have an ambition... the resurrection of my clan... and to kill a certain man." Sasuke said everything in a monotone speech whilst maintaining his posture for optimum brooding effectiveness._

* * *

Naruto let out a half-sob, half-laugh at the memory before he clenched his fist as more sobs wrecked his body. Tears dripping onto the snow-covered ground, forming small puddles where they landed as another memory took hold.

* * *

_Two boys stood on either side of the valley, one resembling a winged monstrosity while the other enshrouded in a boiling red cloak of energy. Their right arms both engulfed in their respective attacks, one sparking with black lightning and the other a rotating mass of crimson energy._

"_This ends today... NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted as he dashed from his spot, attack at the ready._

"_SASUKE!" Naruto roared in response as he too cocked his arm back and dashed forward. The two shinobi charged towards each other before flinging their arms forward when they met in the middle._

"_CHIDORI!"_

"_RASENGAN!"_

_The two attacks collided against each other in a struggle for dominance, their clashing energies generating a sphere of black chakra around both combatants. Eventually the rotation of the Rasengan threw Sasuke's aim off course, plunging the Chidori into Naruto's left lung as the raven's eyes widened in alarm. At the same time, Naruto's Rasengan powered its course to his opponents face but the blond managed to disperse the jutsu in time... leaving nothing but a large scratch across the headband._

_Naruto struggled to maintain consciousness as he felt Kyuubi set to work on his life threatening wounds already, soon the shadow of his ex-teammate fell across his face. Squinting his eyes, he managed to make out Sasuke grimace in pain before suddenly coughing out blood and falling to his knees. Their foreheads only a centimeter apart, the raven-haired avenger whispered something softly before walking off._

'_Goodbye... Naruto...'_

* * *

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered as he pulled a headband out of his cloak's inner pocket, the headband of Uchiha Sasuke that he had left with Naruto at the Valley of the End. He clutched the headband tightly as he tried futilely to stem the flow of his tears. "I wasn't strong enough to save you... in the end you still had to save me..."

* * *

"_Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin!" Tobi exclaimed as nine illusionary dragon heads flowed out from the open maw of the Gedō Mazō, twisting and turning around each other before locking their gaze onto an injured Naruto. "You put up a good fight Namikaze but the Kyuubi is mine now!"_

'_Kuso... Kuso... move you damn body... MOVE!' Naruto roared internally as his battered body sluggishly responded, panting in exertion as he slowly inched towards Tobi. He couldn't move fast enough as the nine dragons dived towards him, he closed his eyes and braced himself. 'Sorry Baa-chan... Everyone... looks like I-'_

"_Gah... looks like I have... to bail you out yet... again dobe..." His self-repentance was cut short by his raven-haired rival. Naruto let out a gasp when he opened his eyes to see Sasuke had leapt in the way of the sealing technique, his Susanoo active and struggling to hold back the jutsu._

"_S-Sasuke... you..."_

"_Hn... you think that I, an elite Uchiha, would be so easily take this crazed psycho's word over my own brother's? You're really a dobe huh..." Sasuke smirked as he ignored Tobi's ranting in the background and proceeded to explain his plan since finding out about the truth of Itachi's death. "So you see... after killing Danzo... I was done... my only remaining goal was to redeem the Uchiha clan... and myself so I waited for the opportune moment...GAH!"_

"_Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in worry as his friend collapsed onto one knee and coughed out blood, showing that his injuries were finally getting to him._

"_Naruto there will be a brief period of respite... after this jutsu ends... take it... and finish the battle..." Sasuke smirked before cancelling his Susanoo, the smirk never leaving his face as he whispered his last words before the technique claimed him. _

'_Good luck... and goodbye Uzumaki... Naruto... my brother...'_

_Naruto watched in horror as his best friend's body collapsed into the dirt, the nine dragon heads flowing back into the mouth of the demonic statue._

"_You stupid excuse for an Uchiha! Your meddling has gotten in the way of my plan, now I have to wait a whole day to use the jutsu again! I knew I should have...oh... oh... oh..." The masked man blinked as he looked higher and higher._

"_**TOBI!"**__ Naruto in his full demon fox mode roared._

"_...oh fuck." Tobi cursed._

* * *

"I wasn't strong enough to save him Sakura... I failed you Itachi... I know that I had made up my mind to kill him but... he still redeemed himself... yet I couldn't save him..." Naruto smashed a fist against the snowy ground as he cried to himself. Soon a warm feeling embraced him, he wiped his eyes and looked down at himself to notice that his Jinchuuriki cloak mode had activated.

'**Naruto-kun... stop beating yourself up over it... Sasuke knew what his decisions would lead to; he didn't expect you to save him.'**

'Kyuubi-chan... I know but... how does someone like me deserve to be Hokage... if I can't even save a single friend...'

'**Nonsense! You are so focused on Sasuke, you have neglected to see the good you have done all around you... who was it that defeated Gaara and saved the village, who was it that later on saved Gaara from the Akatsuki, who was it that defeated Kakuzu, who was it that saved Konoha from Pein? And who was it that defeated Tobi and ended the Fourth Great Ninja War?'**

'Kyuubi...'

A bubbling red chakra hand materialized from the cloak and gently brushed away his tears before cupping his cheek, **'Who was it that shouldered all my hatred... and saving me from myself? It was you Naruto...'**

'Kyuubi... what ever would I do without you...' Naruto thought in gratitude, unknowingly causing a blush to erupt across the demon fox's face. He kept his prized possessions before looking up at the star-spangled night sky as he recalled the reason he had left the village for a month in the first place.

* * *

"_Baa-chan..." Naruto called out softly to the Godaime Hokage, who stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at her adoptive son in confusion. They were at the head of the Konoha group on the way back to the village, meaning the entire group stopped and looked at the blond Jinchuuriki in confusion._

"_What is it Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she noted the serious look in his cerulean-blue eyes. Naruto averted his gaze to the sky as he ran a hand through his blond locks before glancing at his leader._

"_I'm going to be away from the village for a month... I'll probably be back in time for Christmas though..." _

_Gasps greeted his reply as he sighed, having expected something along this line as a response. His friends and colleagues gathered around him asking him for his reason and if they could do anything to convince him to stay, they continued until he held up a hand to shush them._

"_I've made up my mind... I'm going to return to the Toads to finish up the remainder of my Sage training, which will take about a week or so... then I'm going to Bee's home to master my Jinchuuriki forms..." Naruto clenched his fist as he looked at Sasuke's body that was being carried by Kakashi. "I will become strong enough to protect all my precious people... not just in this village but the entire Elemental Nations... all the people here are my responsibility... Jiraiya... my father... even Tobi... they all believe that I will uphold this peace..."_

"_Naruto..." Tsunade whispered before clamping a hand down on his shoulder. "I approve of your decision, just make sure you come back to us... and as incentive for that, I'll be keeping your Jounin promotion until you return..."_

_Naruto grinned at her, "I'll be looking forward to that Baa-chan!"_

* * *

'And I kept my promise... finishing up my Toad Sage training... and training to synchronize with you in my Jinchuuriki modes as well as the full transformation... I'm still amazed that you were female, I always thought that Bijū were genderless.' Naruto scratched his chin in thought.

'**Baka, I already explained to you... having been sealed into two female containers in the past, my mindset automatically adjusted to that of a female...' **Kyuubi sighed through the link. **'Now that you're not moping about, how about getting off your ass and joining one of your friend's parties?'**

'It's already close to midnight so I don't feel like imposing on them at the last second... plus I already have something planned for tonight.' Naruto replied with a grin.

Kyuubi could feel his grin through the seal and wondered if she should be worried but before she could ponder the thought further, Naruto appeared before her in the mindscape.

The mindscape which was once a sewer had been modified by Naruto into a simple house with a kitchen, living room, toilet and bedroom. He had changed the seal into a pair of bangles on her wrists; she had been so overwhelmed when he first revealed it that she had crushed him in a lung-crushing hug.

Kyuubi's human form was nothing short of divine, with curves in all the right places and a luscious curtain of dark red hair. She was dressed in a simple red tank-top and a pair of black shorts, Naruto definitely getting a nosebleed the first time he saw this form.

"**Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?"** Kyuubi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just wait..." Naruto walked up behind her (she was sitting on a sofa in the living room) and placed his hands over her eyes. A couple of seconds later, he pulled away and she let out a gasp of surprise.

"**W-wow..."**

Kyuubi didn't know what else to say, Naruto had changed the mindscape house and filled it with Christmas items and decorations. There was even a floor to ceiling Christmas tree in one corner of the living room; she felt tears come to her eyes as she took in all the changes.

"Since you haven't celebrated Christmas before, I thought why not we celebrate it together this year? It could be both our first Christmas since I haven't celebrated it before either... and Ero-sennin was too busy being Ero-sennin on Christmas day during our training trip..." Naruto smiled at her, getting a small laugh at the last statement.

"**Arigatou Naruto... this means a lot to me..."** Kyuubi gave him a small hug before dashing around the house and admiring the decorations and gazing at the Christmas tree in awe. Naruto gave a chuckle at the sight, already expecting her to be curious about all the items as she probably has never seen them before.

He plopped down on the sofa as he observed the redhead still gazing at the lights on the tree before remembering something, "Kyuubi-chan, I still haven't asked you what you want for a Christmas present..."

"**I don't really need anything... and you are already working on a way for the seal to grant me more freedom... plus I don't have anything to give you either!" **Kyuubi exclaimed as she spun around to face him.

"That's alright as I know that by tomorrow, my house will be chucked full of presents thanks to my reputation..." Naruto waved off her worries before laughing as he scratched the back of his head.

"**Well... there is one thing that I want..." **Kyuubi said softly as she shuffled her foot on the carpeted floor.

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked only to have her wag a finger at him.

"**Close your eyes~ and no peeking until I tell you to open them!"** Kyuubi poked him to emphasize the point, getting a nod from her host as he closed his eyes. The foxy lady quickly willed her clothes to change before clearing her throat slightly. **"You can open them now..."**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly to see what awaited him only for them to fly wide open in shock; Kyuubi was standing in front of him in a sexy Santa outfit. His jaw dropped so low that he was pretty sure that it had dislocated, his eyes roaming all over her exposed milky skin.

Kyuubi sauntered up to him and clicked his jaw close, **"Sit back and enjoy Naruto-kun~ this should answer your earlier question..."**

She snapped her fingers and a soft tune began to play through the house as she walked back away from Naruto, her eyes still locked on to his.

[Play 'All I want for Christmas is you' by Mariah Carey]

"**I don't want a lot for Christmas... there is just one thing I need.**

**I don't care about the presents... underneath the Christmas tree...**

**I just want you for my own... more than you could ever know~**

**Make my wish come true... All I want for Christmas is...**

**You~" **

Kyuubi sang as she spun around on the spot, the beat suddenly picking up.

"**I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need~**

**I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree~**

**I don't even hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace~**

**Santa Claus don't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas day~**

**I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know~**

**Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is...**

**You~"**

She pointed a finger at him with a smile before curling the finger back and resuming the song.

"**Baby oh I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow~**

**I just want to keep on waiting... underneath the mistletoe~**

**I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for Saint Nick~**

**I won't even stay awake to, hear those magic Reindeer click~**

**Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight~**

**What more can I do? **

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you~!"**

Naruto couldn't help but stare as the lovely redhead swayed her perfect hips in tandem to the music, unknowingly putting a smile on said redhead's face.

"**All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere~**

**And the sounds of children's laughter fills the air~**

**And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing~**

**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need, won't you please bring my baby to me~**

**Oh~ I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for~**

**I just want to see my baby, standing right outside my door~**

**Oh~ I just want him for my own, more than you could ever know~**

**Make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas~ Is~**

**You-u-u-u-u~!"**

Naruto watched in awe as Kyuubi hit the highest note perfectly, his brain barely registering the fact that she was walking up to him until she finally sat down on his lap facing him. The fake generated choir continuing on with the song as their eyes locked, the demoness resting her head on his shoulder.

"**Naruto all I want for Christmas... is you..."**

"Kyuubi I-"

"**Shh mistletoe~" **Kyuubi pointed upwards causing the blond-haired teen to look up.

"I don't see a M-mph!" Naruto's reply was cut off as she pressed her lips against his in a soft, gentle kiss. He was stunned for an instance before slowly reciprocating the kiss, it was clumsy and sloppy but it was their first kiss and they wouldn't want it any other way.

Kyuubi pulled away slowly as their eyes met once again, crimson and cerulean pools gazing into one another as a smile crept up both their faces. As they leaned in for another kiss, the clock struck midnight as a gong went off inside the house.

"**Merry Christmas Naru-kun..." **Kyuubi whispered as she placed her head back on his shoulder, nuzzling in slightly and breathing in his scent.

"Merry Christmas Kyuu-chan..."

_Baby all I want for Christmas is Kyuu~_

* * *

**Well damn I finally finished this one-shot, it took me a span of three days to think up and write it. Mostly because I'm distracted so damn easily! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it~ also hope you enjoyed the title, it kind of just popped into my head... ^^|||**

**So no lemon, just a nice fluffy Christmas one-shot for all my lovely readers and fans out there! Remember to drop me a review to let me know what you think~ something along the lines of:**

**What do you think of it in general?**

**What do you think about how I kept this Christmas friendly and redeemed everyone, including Tobi~ (Hey it's Christmas, got to spread the love y'all)**

**What do you think about Kakashi's present to Naruto?**

**What do you think about the song I had Kyuubi sing to express her feelings~**

**And finally, what do you think about the ending?**

**So once again, remember to 'LIKE' my Facebook page if you want constant updates about my stories and my daily happenings~ (the link is on my fanfic profile) And to VOTE on the poll that is already up in my profile page as well~**

**Ja ne~ ^^**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **

**From xNamikazeKyuubix**


End file.
